Se o amor não fosse tão complicado
by Karenine
Summary: Edward é um cara enigmático por quem Bella se interessou. Bella é uma garota chata que não para de falar no ouvido dele. O que eles têm em comum? Nada. A não ser pelo fato de irem no mesmo ônibus para a mesma universidade. Fic. U.A Resumo Péssimo. Leiam
1. Chapter 1

**Oi, gente! Essa é minha primeira fic sobre o Crepúsculo, e minha primeira fic aqui \o\ Não levem em conta os erros de português. Espero que gostem e por favor, comentem! Eu ficaria muito feliz! Mandem dicas e crítiscas, mas não deixem de ler.**

**Postarei, sempre que puder!**

**Então, é isso...**

**Bjs**

**Se o amor não fosse tão complicado...**

POV. Edward

Eu estava furioso. Tinha discutido feio com Tânia, minha atual namorada, e para completar minha cota de mau humor, meu irmão Emmett tinha me enchido o saco desde a noite passada. Conclusão: tudo que eu menos queria era conversar, ouvir, ou manter qualquer atitude social.

Entrei no ônibus de cara fechada e sentei lá no fundo, perto da janela. Talvez observar a paisagem, enquanto ia para a faculdade, deixasse menos pior a minha cara. Ou talvez o sono, que me faltara durante a noite, graças ao desgraçado do Emmett, fosse reposto com o balançar da viagem (sim, porque o tempo que demorava para chegar na faculdade, só poderia ser o de uma viagem). De qualquer forma, não importava o que fosse, pensei, eu só queria descansar e esquecer de tudo.

Encostei a cabeça no banco e tentei relaxar. Afinal, por que as coisas, naquele dia, estavam dando tão erradas? Me perguntei, olhando para a frente. Parecia um carma, um tormento! Talvez eu devesse terminar com a Tânia...

Meus pensamentos voavam longe e meu humor variava, constantemente, entre o ruim, péssimo e ruim de novo, por isso, nem reparava quando alguém entrava no ônibus. Mesmo que fosse algum conhecido, provavelmente, não repararia. No entanto, se uma pessoa ficasse me olhando por muito tempo, um incomodo começaria a surgir e eu, com ou sem vontade, repararia na pessoa. Foi o que aconteceu nesse dia...

Levantei meus olhos, quase imediatamente, quando uma garota de cabelos lisos e escuros passou pela roleta. Apertei meus olhos meio irritado, mas não pude deixar de notá-la. Não era o que podemos chamar de linda, mas causava alguma impressão. Seus cabelos escorriam pelo rosto até os ombros, suas mãos, finas e brancas, pegavam, delicadamente, no dinheiro, antes de entregar ao trocador, e os seus olhos, de um chocolate vivo, não se desgrudavam dos meus.

Olhei para a janela quando ela começou a vir em minha direção. Claro que eu ficara impressionado com alguma coisa nela, mesmo que não soubesse bem o que era, mas tudo que eu menos queria, naquele momento, era uma garota dando em cima de mim. O melhor, então, seria não encará-la, fingir que não vi. Ela, provavelmente, iria notar que não estava afim, e sentaria em outro lugar. Ou não...

- Posso sentar? – sua voz baixa e tímida perguntou ao meu lado.

Apenas balancei a cabeça olhando-a, rapidamente. Agora que ela estava mais perto, não pude deixar de notar que seus lábios eram perfeitos. Virei para o lado, me repreendendo por pensar isso, e fiquei quieto.

Ela se sentou e senti seu olhar penetrar em mim, desviando logo depois. Com o canto dos olhos, consegui vê-la remexendo as mãos, nervosamente. Senti uma tensão no ar, uma coisa estranha. Ela olhou, novamente, para mim e abriu a boca. Então, resolvi prestar mais atenção. Tive a impressão de que ela iria falar alguma coisa, mas, em vez disso, ela se virou mais uma vez, me deixando curioso.

Por um tempo comecei a ter de volta aqueles pensamentos irritantes com relação à Tânia, mas foi um tempo curto, porque minutos depois, senti alguém cutucando meu ombro.

- Oi, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – a garota falou ao meu lado.

Olhei nos seus olhos e vi ansiedade e nervosismo. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, mas ela ficou calada. Curiosamente, a vi fechar os olhos com força, como se reunisse coragem. Se eu não fosse capaz de sentir a tensão que emanava dela e a expressão, quase de dor, em seu rosto, seria capaz de rir da cena, mas alguma coisa me dizia que era melhor prestar atenção.

- Eh... você é da engenharia, não é? – ela perguntou, finalmente, enquanto abria os olhos.

Levantei a sobrancelha. Todo esse nervosismo só para me perguntar isso? Balancei, novamente, a cabeça.

- De quê? – ela continuou um pouco mais calma.

Suspirei sem que ela percebesse e avaliei sua expressão. Ela, realmente, parecia interessada nisso.

- Química. – falei e cheguei a pensar que essa resposta seria suficiente, mas ela emendou com outra pergunta:

- É legal?

Fechei os olhos, rapidamente. Pelo visto, não ia ter jeito. Teria que conversar com ela. Por que estava tudo dando errado, naquele dia?

- Pelo menos eu gosto. – respondi, finalmente.

Fiquei olhando para a frente por um minuto ou dois, rezando para que ela notasse em minhas respostas curtas, a minha falta de aptidão para a conversa, mas ela parecia entender, exatamente, o contrário.

- Ah! E como é lá? – ela perguntou;

- É legal. – respondi. – Um pouco difícil, mas eu gosto. Por exemplo, nesse primeiro semestre não, mas nos próximos, começarei a ter aula de física e no laboratório. Acho que é pra quem gosta.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e eu pensei que, agora sim, a conversa tinha acabado, mas, de novo, ela falou alguma coisa. Dessa vez um comentário sobre si mesma.

- Eu faço letras...

- De quê? – perguntei, não porque estivesse interessado, mas para não ser mal educado. Ao que ela pareceu feliz, pois seus olhos brilharam, antes de responder.

- Literaturas.

- Ah!- comentei virando para a janela.

- É legal! – ela emendou, quase imediatamente, e eu suspirei. – É bem diferente do que eu pensava quando saí do ensino médio.

Resolvi me desligar. Já que ela não percebia que eu não queria conversa, comecei a não ouvir o que ela dizia. Eu não entendia o motivo de estar sendo obrigado a escutar tudo aquilo. Eu por acaso tinha mencionado que queria uma chata tagarelando do meu lado? Então, por que ela continuava falando sem parar?

- Qual o seu nome? – a ouvir dizer, depois de algum tempo.

- Edward. – quase cuspi, já perdendo a paciência.

- Bella. – ela falou, agora mais tímida.

- Prazer! – respondemos juntos e, pela primeira vez, sorri ao ouvir nossas vozes no mesmo ritmo. Ela sorriu corando e virou para o lado, finalmente, ficando em silêncio.

Agradeci, aos céus, por isso. Pensava que teria que agüentar uma hora, ou mais, com ela falando no meu ouvido. Porém, ao contrário do que esperava, sua voz, mesmo que eu não quisesse ouvi-la, não saía da minha cabeça.

Olhei de lado para ela e vi um sorriso em seus lábios. Fiquei surpreso. Por que ela estava sorrindo? Eu tinha falado algo engraçado? Então. finalmente, a ficha caiu. Eu não tinha falado. Eu não falei nada de estranho, ela estava rindo daquele jeito por ter falado comigo, apenas isso.

Senti, quase imediatamente, meu orgulhoão falei nada de estranho, ela estava rindo daquele jeito por ter falado comigo, apenas isso.

Senti, quase imediatamente, meu orgulho atingir o topo. Ela estava afim de mim? Tive que rir. Não sei se ela chegou a ouvir, mas se ouviu, não falou nada. Contive minha surpresa e meu riso, mas era engraçado. Ela deveria ter feito um baita esforço para falar comigo, por isso aquele minuto de silêncio e aquela expressão de angústia. Quase senti pena dela. Eu deveria ser muito gostoso mesmo, pensei. Porque, mesmo irritado, conseguia atrair as garotas. E qualquer tipo delas.

Não que ela não fosse interessante, mas não fazia o meu tipo; Será que ela tinha alguma esperança? Arregalei os olhos com esse pensamento. Nem tinha me preocupado com isso, mas será que aquele sorriso significava uma esperança? Me horrorizei com esse detalhe. Não que ela não pudesse ter alguma chance comigo, mas eu já tinha problemas demais para criar mais um. E não queria desiludi-la, por mais chata que fosse. Isso não fazia meu gênero. Então, resolvi, como única saída, ignorá-la, completamente, talvez até, tratá-la com alguma grosseria, logo ela iria me esquecer e tudo estaria bem, foi o que pensei.

Algum tempo depois, chegamos ao campus. Percebi, durante esse tempo, que o sorriso no rosto de Bella, foi murchando até quase sumir, e de certa forma, me senti mal com isso, mas não queria mais problemas do que já tinha.

Meu ponto estava próximo. Me levantei, rapidamente, e esperei que ela desse caminho. Não a olhei, enquanto saía, mas consegui ouvir, mesmo baixo, o que ela disse pela última vez:

- Desculpa pelas perguntas...

Não respondi, nem me despedi, mas desci do ônibus com uma sensação de culpa. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? A culpa era dela! Eu não pedi que ela falasse comigo, nem nada do tipo. Suspirei. Mesmo assim, me senti mal pelo jeito que a tratei. Eu poderia ter dito ao menos um tchau...

- Edward! – chamou alguém e eu me virei. – Tá dormindo, cara?

Era Jasper, meu amigo. Dei um sorriso torto.

- Não...

Acho que foi a forma que respondi, mas ele não acreditou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou andando ao meu lado.

- Hãn... Problemas com a Tânia... e uma tal de Bella. – resumi. Não gostava muito de falar sobre minha vida, mesmo para ele.

- Bella? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- Ah! – bufei. – Uma garota que resolveu falar comigo no ônibus, ou melhor, me encher! – explodi, de repente.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – Jasper continuou.

Olhei para ele com cara de poucos amigos e depois relaxei.

- Nem tanto... Acho que tô sendo injusto...sei lá. – emendei, sentindo uma pontada de culpa.

- Hum... – ele balançou a cabeça concordando e ficamos em silêncio. Uma das coisas que eu mais gostava em Jasper era sua discrição. Ele nunca ficava fazendo perguntas, deixava a gente contar o que queria, e compreendia quando a gente não queria falar. Um bom amigo, com certeza.

Depois de alguns minutos, já estávamos conversando sobre outras coisas, e me senti aliviado de poder tentar esquecer daquela garota. Mas, mesmo após começar a aula, a voz de Bella continuava a invadir minha mente, deixando a pergunta na minha cabeça: afinal quem era ela?


	2. Chapter 2

**B****gsmeinterfona**** obrigada pelo review! ^^ E como você pediu, lá vai o Cap. 2! Espero que esteja melhor.**

**Bjs**

Cap. 2.

POV. Edward

Tânia estava realmente me deixando louco! Pensei com raiva. Alguém deveria ter me avisado que começar um namoro seria entrar no inferno, assim eu não teria nem começado.

Encostei a cabeça no banco bufando. Droga! Ela estava enchendo o meu saco, sempre com ciúmes idiotas, ou conversas fúteis – que eu detestava – ou, até mesmo, fazendo escândalos, cada um pior que o outro, o que além de me deixar irritado, estava perto de me fazer tomar uma atitude.

Para piorar, todos os dias encontrava com Bella. Ela não falava mais comigo, mas eu sentia seu olhar, sempre tão penetrante e (olha só que droga!), não evitar observá-la, também.

Jasper, quando eu comentei com ele, rapidamente, dizia que, talvez, eu estivesse começando a me interessar por ela, mas eu não acreditava nisso. De qualquer forma, todas as vezes que seu olhar se encontrava com o meu, sentia uma corrente elétrca passando pelo meu corpo e uma vontade imensa de dizer qualquer coisa. Mas não falava nada, apenas ficava olhando, enquanto meus ouvidos doíam na vontade de ouvi-la mais uma vez.

Com o passar do tempo, ela evitava sentar ao meu lado, e sua expressão de triste passava a ser mais séria que qualquer coisa. Provavelmente, ela estaria me odiando agora, e eu tinha acabado conseguindo meu objetivo original. Ironia, né? Agora, eu queria falar com ela.

- Edward, amor! – ouvi uma voz manhosa e irritante, assim que entrei na sala.

Bufei cansado e vi o olhar "eu lamento" de Jasper. Sentei numa cadeira sem responder à voz, o que me custaria muitas lágrimas ou pior, gritos, da parte dela. Mas, quer saber? Nada disso me importava. Estava ocupado demais pensando no por quê de Bella não ter aparecido, naquela manhã.

- Edward, você ta me ouvindo? – Tânia insistiu entrando na minha frente.

- Como não iria ouvir? – resmunguei.

- Ai Edward, isso não se fala para uma namorada! – ela reclamou e sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu sei. – falei. Mas não quero ser mais seu namorado. Quase cuspi, mas o meu bom senso me impediu. Talvez fosse melhor falar isso num lugar menos cheio, nunca numa sala de química.

- Bem, vamos esquecer isso. – ela continuou e passou a mão nos meus cabelos. – Sabia que o Laurent vai dar uma festa?

- Hum...

- E eu queria muito ir!

- Hum...

- E eu queria que você me levasse...

- Hum...

- Edward, tá me ouvindo? – ela gritou e eu tive que piscar duas vezes para entender, pois estava tentando imaginar no motivo de Bella não ter vindo no ônibus de sempre.

- Quê? – perguntei atônico.

- É isso que eu detesto em você, Edward! – ela gritou se levantando.

- O quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- Você me ignora! – ela continuou sem baixar o tom de voz. – Eu estou aqui falando há horas e você nem está me ouvindo! Por acaso tem a ver com alguma garota?

Tem! Pensei quase imediatamente, mas me calei. A sala estava lotada e todos estavam olhando para a minha cara. Senti meu rosto queimar. Tânia sempre fazia isso, será que ela não poderia ser um pouco civilizada?

- A gente pode falar disso depois? – perguntei, tentando desviar a conversa. Claro que ela não permitiria isso.

- É uma garota, não é? – ela aumentou a voz. – Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Você não presta, Edward! Você é um idiota! Um cretino! Um... Quem é ela? Quem é? É daqui? É de onde?

- Você quer parar de gritar? – sibilei já nervoso.

- Não, até que você me fale quem é a vadia! – ela explodiu e eu levantei pegando as minhas coisas.

- Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou segurando o meu braço.

- Aonde você não fique gritando essas coisas estúpidas no meu ouvido! – respondi. E vendo que ela não me largaria, puxei meu braço com força.

- Vai procurar a vadia, Edward? – ela gritou com o rosto desfigurado pela raiva. – Se você sair dessa sala, nosso namoro estará acabado, ouviu?

- Ótimo! É tudo que eu quero! – cuspi e saí da sala batendo a porta, com força, atrás de mim.

Que mulher maluca! Pensei. Nunca mais ficaria com ela, que louca! Bufei andando rápido pelo corredor e saindo da faculdade. Precisava de um pouco de ar, pensei. O dia estava bonito, o céu aberto, o ar puro. Tudo parecia, incrivelmente, em paz, agora, que tinha me livrado de Tânia.

Sentei num banco que dava para ver a faculdade de letras. Ela ficava em frente a minha, e enquanto via os carros passando, avistei Bella descendo do ônibus.

Meu coração acelerou de repente, enquanto a via esperar o sinal fechar para atravessar a rua. Provavelmente não tinha me notado, pensei. Ela parecia um pouco fora do ar e seu rosto estava mais sério do que eu me lembrava. Apertei meus olhos e uma idéia louca surgiu na minha mente. Por que não ir lá e falar com ela? Balancei a cabeça, me auto-negando, mas até que era uma boa idéia, não era?

O sinal abriu, cortando meus pensamentos. Corri um pouco, o suficiente parar ficar próximo a ela. Não queria chegar assim de supetão, mas também não queria seguí-la. Apenas tinha uma leve sensação de que deveria estar por perto.

Então de repente aconteceu. Ela pegou a mochila e a abriu, enquanto andava, sem prestar atenção por onde ia, quando seu pé, incrivelmente, encontrou algum lugar no chão para tropeçar. Todos os seus livros voaram, quase instantaneamente. Menos ela, que por alguma razão fora do meu controle, foi segurada por mim, que já estava, praticamente, do lado dela.

- Cuidado! – exclamei, puxando-a para cima.

- Desculpa, eu não tava prestando atenção e... – começou ela, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, sua voz, repentinamente, sumiu. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Oi, Bella. – disse vendo-a abrir a boca surpresa e erguer as sobrancelhas. Dei o meu melhor sorriso torto. Aquela seria uma experiência interessante.

- Oi Bella. – repeti, ao que ela piscou algumas vezes, antes de responder.

- Oi...- foi o que disse pegando os livros no chão. Claro que como um cavaleiro – que sou – comecei a ajudá-la nisso.

- Atrasada? – perguntei, insistindo em começar um papo.

- Na verdade, não. – foi a resposta curta e fria. Logo ela recomeçou a andar. Fui atrás dela.

- Ah! – continuei. – Sabia que é perigoso andar correndo?

Senti que como resposta ela começou a andar ainda mais rápido. Ri comigo mesmo. Ela provavelmente estava irritada com alguma coisa, e isso era um sinal para eu me manter longe, mas o que eu podia fazer, se estava com uma incrível vontade de falar com ela?

- Você pode acabar escorregando, se continuar nesse ritmo. – insisti andando tão rápido quanto ela. – E considerando que...

- Você não deveria estar em aula, agora? – ela perguntou com os olhos faiscando para mim. Ok. Ela estava ficando irritada comigo. Sorri ainda mais com isso. Nada mais justo do que dar o troco por aquela falação no ônibus.

- Não tenho nada que não possa pegar depois. – comentei presunçosamente. Ah! Qual é, eu era o melhor aluno mesmo!

A ouvi bufar e aumentar o passo. Mas eu não iria desistir, afinal, a culpa era dela, se agora eu queria conversar.

- E você, tem aula, agora?- perguntei, sabendo que era uma pergunta idiota.

- Não, vim pra faculdade só pra gastar dinheiro!

- Sério? Não sabia que você era tão perdulária. – ironizei, sorrindo com a cara mais cínica possível. Ela praticamente me fuzilou como resposta, e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa dessa vez, pisou numa poça de água e caiu com tudo no chão.

Não consegui me segurar. Meu riso saiu quase instantaneamente, o que não deveria ter acontecido, porque ela me olhou com ódio e se levantou em silêncio, recomeçando a andar, agora com mais cuidado.

Corri atrás dela, fazendo a cara mais arrependida possível, o praticamente era impossível, já que eu estava adorando isso tudo.

- Bella, desculpe! – falei enquanto ela, andava sem me olhar. – Sério, eu não quis rir de você, eu só...

- O que você quer, Edward? – ela perguntou parando, subitamente, na minha frente.

- Falar com você, ué!- respondi avaliando a expressão dela.

- Falar comigo... – ela repetiu cinicamente. – E por que agora?

Apertei meus olhos.

- Tinha que ser num momento especial, por acaso? – continuei no mesmo tom que o dela.

- Não...- a ouvi sussurrar com uma expressão magoada. – Só que você nunca falou comigo, desde aquele dia. Então, não vejo por que você querer falar, agora!

Fiquei em silêncio com essa resposta. Realmente, nem eu via sentido de querer falar, naquele momento. Mas eu queria! Sentia que queria, o que era estranho e desconcertante.

Percebendo que eu não dava resposta, Bella recomeçou a andar. Fiquei parado ali, observando ela se distanciar. Cara, era melhor eu ir embora... Pensei. Mas quem disse que eu escolhia o melhor caminho? Dei algumas passadas mais longas e, rapidamente a alcancei.

- Desculpa. – falei por fim, dessa vez sendo realmente sincero.

Ela lançou um olhar enigmático para mim e continuou andando. Será que ela estava tão chateada, comigo, assim?

- Ei! Não vai falar comigo? – insisti quase a segurando. Que droga! Ela que tinha vindo falar!

- Tô com pressa. – foi a resposta.

- Ah! Bella, isso é ridículo! Foi você que veio falar comigo no ônibus. Eu não pedi para você sentar do meu lado e começar a falar um monte de coisas. – joguei essa, sem pensar, e como resposta tive uma expressão irritada e até chocada.

- Ah! Desculpa, senhor "não falem comigo"! Não pensei que tinha incomodado tanto. – ela continuou. – Mas não precisava vir pelo arrependimento, se você notar, eu nem falei mais com você. Então, me poupe!

- Não estou arrependido! – retruquei ficando irritado.

- Então, ótimo! Não tem por que ficar andando atrás de mim! – ela rebateu.

Bufei irritado.

- Por que você tem que ser tão irritante? - questionei.

Ela não respondeu e a segurei pelo braço.

- Ei! O que está fazendo? Me larga! – exclamou Bella me olhando surpresa.

Suspirei pesado e tentei me acalmar. Não tinha motivo de eu estar ali segurando o braço daquela garota e naquela faculdade, ou pelo menos eu não via motivo. Então por que eu estava fazendo aquilo?

- Certo... – comecei. – Vamos começar de novo?

Ela não respondeu, mas senti que seu braço relaxara. Resolvi continuar.

- Eu estava irritado naquele dia e você acabou sendo a vítima do meu mau humor. – falei por fim, esperando alguma reação. Bella, que olhava para o lado, resolveu me encarar, acho que mais calma. – Desculpe. – balbuciei dando um pequeno sorriso.

Acho que ela ia falar alguma coisa, porque ela abriu a boca, enquanto seus olhos miravam os meus. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, alguém se aproximou.

- Bella? – chamou uma voz masculina, que a todo custo me obrigava a desviar dos olhos dela. – Ele está te machucando? – a voz perguntou e eu tive que encarar quem falava.

- Não, Jake. – foi a resposta.

O dono da voz, intrometida, que interrompera as minhas desculpas, era moreno e alto. Não gostava dele, pensei logo que o vi, e acho que a recíproca era verdadeira, porque ele me encarava com um olhar de ódio, ao qual eu retribuí à altura. Bella, incomodada com aquela situação, se desvencilhou de mim, e foi até ele, que ficou me olhando com cara de poucos amigos. Olhei-o presunçosamente, e ele praticamente rosnou para mim. Ainda por cima, era um cachorro!

- Jake, fica calmo. – Bella falou pegando no braço dele. – Edward é um amigo.

- Amigo? – ele perguntou com sinismo. – Sei...

- Sério, Jake. – ela emendou e ele a fitou nos olhos. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, e eu senti náusea de ver aquele contato visual tão intenso.

- Ok. Bells, eu acredito. – ele falou relaxando e ela sorriu; o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vira. De repente uma inveja me atingiu, ela nunca tinha dado aquele sorriso para mim, pensei. Mas é claro, eu não falava com ela! Droga, eu deveria ter sido mais educado. – Então, vamos pra aula, né? – ele continuou passando o braço por cima dos ombros dela.

- Sim, já tô atrasada! – ela falou e olhou para mim. – Até mais, Edward. – e os dois se viraram começando a andar.

Me senti uma ameba no meio daquele corredor estranho. Eles tinham mesmo me deixado lá, sozinho? Ela tinha me deixado lá, falando SOZINHO? Bem feito! Falou minha consciência. Para você deixar de ser idiota! Cerrei meus punhos com raiva. Garoto idiota! Pensei, vendo-o saindo abraçado com Bella. Mas, ele achava que ia ficar assim, não achava? Me virei, começando a caminhar do lado oposto. E o que você pensa em fazer? Falei para mim mesmo. Se ele for o namorado dela, você não pode fazer nada. Se ele fosse o namorado dela, ela não iria me olhar daquela maneira! Repliquei o meu próprio pensamento. Olhei para trás, e não tinha mais ninguém. Suspirei, vencido. Talvez fosse melhor deixa-la em paz, pensei. Mas uma dor apertou no meu peito só de ouvir esse pensamento. Ou talvez fosse melhor lutar por ela...

Lutar por ela... Repeti mentalmente, me surpreendendo com a idéia. Desde quando, eu pensava isso? Me perguntei. Balancei a cabeça tentando tirar esse pensamento da cabeça. Era melhor eu deixa-la em paz e voltar para o meu mundo. E isso era, exatamente, o que ia fazer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finalmente mais um cap \o\ *-* ****bgsmeinterfona****, ****Regina Swan Cullen****, ****Izabeelly****, ****gby00****, OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! Estou mto feliz q todos estão gostando *-* Bem, espero que gostem desse tbm! Não se esqueçam de comentar ok?**

**Bjss \o\**

Cap. 3

POV. Bella

- Tem certeza de que ele não machucou você? – perguntou Jacob pela enésima vez. Revirei os olhos.

- Não, Jake! Ele é um amigo. – respondi anotando o que a professora colocava no quadro.

- Um amigo de quem você nunca me falou. – ele continuou num tom magoado. Olhei para o seu rosto largo e moreno e fiz uma careta.

- Ah! Deixa disso! – rebati balançando a mão. – Você sabe que eu te conto tudo. Provavelmente, eu esqueci dessa vez, foi isso.

Ele me encarou profundamente. Claro que Jacob me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma. Éramos, praticamente irmãos! Eu poderia falar de qualquer coisa para ele, eu sabia disso, mas, tinha uma coisa da qual eu não me sentia à vontade em conversar: garotos. Natural, né? Ele era um homem. E definitivamente não sabe o que é ficar afim de outro homem. Não que ele não fosse me apoiar, ou me ouvir, até poderia tentar me compreender, e sempre me dei melhor com amigos homens do que com mulheres, mas a sensação de aconchego nessas horas, nunca seria completa com um amigo, um irmão.

Durante toda a nossa infância, passamos juntos. Meu pai era muito amigo do pai dele, e nós crescemos praticamente na mesma casa. Conclusão, nós éramos unha e carne, éramos os melhores amigos do mundo e, Jake, não era só isso, ele era o meu "porto-seguro", como eu costumava dizer, o "meu sol", aquele que eu poderia confiar, chorar, rir, estar sempre. Esse era o meu Jacob.

Mesmo assim, eu não me sentia à vontade para falar de outros garotos com ele. Jake até já tinha me visto ficando com alguns caras, ou chorando por outros, mas chegar e falar diretamente sobre alguém, eu não conseguia e ele sabia disso, porque nunca pergunta. Ou melhor, suas perguntas eram na base das indiretas, como aquelas.

- Onde vocês se conheceram? – ele começou o interrogatório. Fechei meu caderno revirando os olhos novamente.

- Você vai mesmo começar com aquelas perguntas?- questionei com vontade de rir da cara de chocado que ele fez.

- Perguntas? Ora, Bells, não posso querer saber com quem minha irmãzinha fica?- ele perguntou dando aquele sorriso largo que fazia metade das garotas da faculdade babarem, inclusive eu.

- Ficar? – indaguei corando subitamente. – Quem disse que eu fico com o Edward?

Ele me olhou, dessa vez sério, e sorriu, dessa vez um pouco menos intensamente.

- Ainda bem, porque eu não gostei dele. – ele comentou e eu fiquei quieta.

Suspirei sem que Jacob notasse e olhei para a janela. Edward... que garoto misterioso! Naquele dia em que o vi no ônibus, não consegui evitar as sensações que, de repente, me atingiram. Se algum dia eu tivesse lido sobre uma paixão à primeira vista, provavelmente não acreditaria, mas quando meus olhos focalizaram aquela imagem perfeita, sentado na janela, pensativo, distante... Parecia um quadro. Não consegui segurar, um impulso mais forte que eu me forçou a ir até lá, e tentar falar com ele. Qualquer coisa servia, contanto que eu ouvisse o som da sua voz, que, aliás, era ainda mais linda do que eu imaginava. Respirei pesadamente fechando os olhos, me esquecendo que Jake estava do meu lado e notaria minha mudança.

- Bells? – chamou ele olhando fixamente para mim.

- Sim? – perguntei forçando um sorriso, que é claro que ele não acreditaria.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, só um pouco cansada. – menti.

- Bells... você é péssima com essas coisas... – ele balbuciou com um olhar dolorido.

Fingi que não tinha ouvido. Eu sabia bem que ele estava falando do fato de eu não conseguir mentir. Mas o que ele queria que eu dissesse? Eu já sabia no que daria os meus pensamentos. Desde o dia em que falei com Edward, ele não me saía da cabeça. No começou, eu tinha alguma esperança de que ele viesse falar comigo, mas depois de semanas de silêncio, comecei a pensar que o melhor era evitar encontra-lo.

O sinal tocou, me arrancando dos meus pensamentos, e vi Jake pegando minha mochila, e colocando junto com a sua nas costas.

- Ei! Eu posso carregar, sabia? – exclamei indo atrás dele.

- Até parece que vou te deixar carregar isso comigo por perto! – ele rebateu sorrindo, e eu tive que rir.

- Sabia que assim vou ficar mimada? – brinquei dando o braço a ele.

- Senhoria Isabella Swan, é uma honra fazer você ficar mimada. – brincou ele em contrapartida.

- Senhor Jacob Black, é um absurdo o que está dizendo. Não posso aceitar isso! – disse enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores, deixando as garotas loucas de ciúmes para trás.

Era uma das minhas diversões. Todas as garotas da faculdade eram loucas pelo Jake, por três motivos básicos: ele era lindo, carinhoso e heterossexual. Sim! Isso mesmo: Heterossexual. Digo isso, porque quando você entra numa faculdade de letras, a primeira coisa que você nota é que 80% dos garotos são homossexuais, para o pesadelo das garotas que aqui estudam. Então quando um garoto lindo e carinhoso aparece por aqui, pensamos logo: ah! Mais um desperdício para a raça humana... Agora, imagina se esse pedaço de mau caminho é hetero? Claro que chove mulher até pelos bueiros da faculdade atrás dele. Mas o melhor de tudo, é que ele vive do meu lado, já que nos amamos mais do que tudo, o que deixa, pelo menos metade da faculdade, com vontade de me matar. Sorrio com esse pensamento. Eu devo ter uma tendência suicida para gostar disso.

- Do que você ta rindo? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Do ódio que eu provoco nas garotas da faculdade. – respondi.

- Ódio?

- É! Elas morrem de inveja de eu estar de braços dados com o garoto mais lindo da Letras. – sorri presunçosa, e ele corou completamente.

- Ah! Que isso, Bells! Deixa de bobagem!

Ri da sua expressão atrapalhada. Alguns homens não sabem a fama que têm.

- É a verdade! Ou vai dizer que nunca reparou?

- Hã...

- Que isso, Jake! Não acredito que nenhuma garota tenha pedido para ficar com você! – insisti morrendo de rir por dentro. Outra "característica Black", como eu chamava, era não querer falar de garotas comigo. Nisso éramos muito parecidos mesmo, para não dizer idênticos. Assim como eu, ele não se sentia à vontade em falar dos seus relacionamentos. Mas eu suspeitava de que tinha alguém começando a conquistar aquele "meu sol", e vou confessar, tinha vezes que eu não gostava dessa idéia.

Não que eu tivesse algum interesse nele. Não era isso, mas, como eu vou dizer... Meus motivos eram totalmente egoístas. Eu sabia que se ele se apaixonasse por alguém, os meus momentos, como aquele, iriam sumir. E eu não queria perder o "meu Jake".

- Que foi? – perguntou ele estranhando meu silêncio.

- Nada... – menti. Ele fez uma careta. Não tinha sido convincente.

- Você não me engana, o que você tava pensando? – Jake insistiu e eu suspirei vencida.

- Tava pensando em quando você se apaixonar...

- Quê? – falou ele surpreso parando no meio do caminho.

- É, quando você se apaixonar, Jake... eu vou perder o "meu sol". – balbuciei sem vontade.

Jacob segurou os ombros e me puxou para ele. Meus olhos continuavam baixos. Eu não podia evitar, como iria conceber a idéia de perder para outra garota o meu porto-seguro?

Vendo que eu não olharia para ele, Jake delicadamente segurou meu queixo o erguendo, carinhosamente. Seu sorriso era o meu sorriso favorito, nunca nenhum outro sorriso tomaria o lugar daquele em meu coração.

- Bella... – ele balbuciou. – Você nunca vai me perder...

Sorri ao ouvir isso, mesmo sabendo que era cedo para saber, mas não tinha vontade de contesta-lo. Em vez disso, o abracei forte, fechando meus olhos.

- Eu acredito em você, Jacob... – sussurrei, e ele me apertou em seus braços quentes. Mas uma sensação estranha me fazia sentir que isso não duraria para sempre.

POV. Edward

Já estava quase na hora de ir para casa, pensei aliviado. Aquele tinha sido um dia cansativo. Além de todas as loucuras que tinha feito, e ir atrás de Bella era uma delas, a aulas tinham sido mais pesadas do que eu me lembrava, ou talvez era o fato de eu não conseguir tirar aquele sorriso, que não era meu, da minha mente. Suspirei me jogando na carteira, fazendo Jasper olhar para mim.

- Edward, você parece em outro mundo! – falou ele, depois do meu milésimo suspiro. – O que aconteceu com você? Você está estranho desde quando voltou para a aula.

- Eh... eu sei... – respondi passando a mão no rosto. – Você acreditaria que fui procurar aquela garota que conheci no ônibus?

- Aquela que você chamava de chata? – perguntou Jasper surpreso.

- Essa mesmo.

- E por quê?

- Isso é que é estranho. Não sei! – exclamei passando as mãos nos cabelos. – Não sei por que. Eu simplesmente fui!

- Estranho, você não é disso. – ele comentou. Concordei com a cabeça. – E ela?

- Ela? Ficou surpresa, claro. – continuei. – Imagina, eu nunca falava com ela, mesmo depois dela ter tentado iniciar uma conversa comigo, aí de repente, do nada, eu vou até ela e começo a querer conversar, o que você acha?

- Que você ficou doido, ou então está afim dela. – foi a resposta.

- Quê? Não! Afim? Não, não é pra tanto. – retruquei imediatamente. - Ela não faz meu tipo. – completei. Jasper apertou os olhos sem acreditar.

- Então você realmente ficou doido. – ele concordou.

- É, acho que fiquei mesmo... – falei por fim, suspirando alto e ficamos em silêncio.

Olhei para pela janela. Já estava entardecendo, deveria ser mais ou menos umas 16h00min. Meu horário de saída não demoraria muito e só o que eu queria era deitar na minha cama, me fechar no meu mundo e parar de pensar nas coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo comigo. Fechei os olhos. Aquela garota era tão estranha... Me peguei pensando, de repente e balancei a cabeça tentando afastar a imagem dela da minha mente. Que droga! O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Resolvi me fixar em outra coisa. Abri os olhos e avaliei minhas possibilidades. Meu olhar caiu em Tânia, vindo em minha direção. Desviei imediatamente. Se eu me levantasse, talvez conseguisse escapar. Peguei minhas coisas enquanto a idéia estava se formando. Mas se eu saísse assim, o escândalo seria maior... Droga, ela já está aqui!

- Edward, eu te perdôo. – ela falou com um ar superior.

- Hã? – perguntei sem entender. – Perdoar o quê?

- Você ter saído da sala naquela hora. – ela continuou dando um sorriso confiante.

Fiquei olhando para a cara dela com a pior expressão do mundo. Do que ela estava falando? Desde quando eu pedi desculpa?

- Eu não sabia que tinha que te pedir autorização pra sair da sala. – comentei friamente, colocando a mochila nas costas. Ela me olhou chocada.

- Não, eu sei... mas eu disse que se você saísse, tudo estaria terminado entre nós. – ela continuou sem graça.

- E o que que tem? – indaguei já pronto para sair dali. Se tinha uma coisa que eu não agüentava mais era mais uma discussão com Tânia. Aquela garota já tinha me enchido.

- Tem, que você saiu! – ela exclamou começando a ficar alterada. – Estaria tudo terminado se eu não te perdoasse, mas eu pensei melhor e resolvi perdoar.

- Mas quem disse que eu queria seu perdão?

Meu olhar deveria ser fuzilador, porque ela ficou vermelha, primeiro de vergonha e depois seu olhar passou do pasmo para o furioso. Mas quer saber? Eu não estava mais me importando com isso. Comecei a caminhar para a porta.

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso comigo! – ela gritou correndo atrás de mim. – Edward, você não pode estar falando sério!

- É? E se eu estiver? – questionei, me virando para encará-la.

- Mas... e tudo que passamos juntos... e... – ela começou com as falsas lágrimas começando a cair. Eu já mencionei que Tânia era uma artista?

- Me poupe de seu choro, Tânia. – continuei impassível.

- Você é um estúpido! – ela gritou e eu abri a porta, resolvi ir embora, mas senti minha mão ser puxada e tive que encará-la novamente. – Eu não vou deixar barato isso, você sabia?

- Tânia... – respirei fundo. – Sabe que papel ridículo você tá fazendo? Toda a sala tá olhando pra sua cara, e devem estar sentindo pena de você. O caso é que eu já tava cheio de tudo isso, e você me fez um favor terminando tudo entre nós, antes que eu fizesse. Mas, tenha amor próprio. Eu odeio garotas que se humilham. – finalizei abrindo a porta e saindo por ela.

Não quis olhar para trás e ver o estrago que tinha feito. Eu sei que ela tinha ficado incrivelmente ofendida, principalmente porque depois do que eu disse, aqueles que ouviram ficaram ou dando risadinhas, ou num silêncio mórbido. Mas eu não queria pensar nisso, tudo que eu desejava era ir para casa. Minha cabeça estava uma pilha, e o pior, a imagem de Bella sorrindo para aquele garoto não saia da minha cabeça. Droga... Por que eu queria tanto matá-lo?

POV Bella

- Vai me levar pra casa? – perguntei a Jacob pegando a minha mochila. Estava exausta demais e só de pensar que um ônibus lotado estaria me esperando já me deixava desanimada.

- Claro que vou Bells! – respondeu ele como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Você achou que eu ia deixar você andando por aí sozinha à essa hora?

- Ah! – retruquei mordendo os lábios. – Não é sempre que você pode me levar de carro, né Jake?

- Só quando alguma coisa acontece com meu pai e eu tenho que voltar correndo, o que quase nunca acontece! – ele rebateu pegando as chaves. – E você sabe que eu adoro te levar pra casa...

Corei totalmente. Sorri mexendo nos cabelos sem jeito. Eu sempre ficava sem graça quando Jake falava essas coisas... Sempre me parecia que tinha algo por trás daquelas palavras, algo que eu não queria compreender. Sorri pensando em alguma outra coisa para falar e mudar de assunto.

- Quem está cuidando do seu pai? – perguntei, rapidamente.

- Leah... – ele respondeu fazendo uma careta. Fechei a cara. Eu não gostava da Leah nem um pouco, ela vivia dando em cima do Jake de uma maneira até nojenta, se me permite dizer. Não suportava nem ficar por muito tempo no mesmo lugar que ela.

- Ah, Bells, não faz essa cara! – ele falou rindo da minha cara. – Você sabe que com a Leah não tem jeito.

- Ah, desculpa Jake... – forcei um sorriso. – Tá tão na minha cara assim a minha repulsa por ela?

- Você ainda duvida? – Jacob perguntou chocado, e eu tive que rir da cara que ele fez.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Tenho que confessar, não gosto dela. Mas isso não vem ao caso! – continuei. – Por que ela tá lá com seu pai?

- Eu queria que minha irmã ficasse com ele, mas ela teve que viajar a trabalho. Aí, eu pensei em pedir pra Emily, mas Leah praticamente implorou pra ficar com ele e não pude recusar. – ele explicou enquanto andávamos até o estacionamento.

- Não sei como você agüenta aquela garota! – comentei sem me conter. Mas, sorri balançando a cabeça. O que eu estava dizendo? Ela amiga do Jake, mesmo que eu não gostasse dela.

- Bells... – ele começou carinhosamente, mas não pode continuar; seu celular começou a tocar "In the End" do Link Park. – Falando no demônio... – ele começou e eu fiz uma careta. – Oi Leah! O quê? Mas você não sabia que era pra ele tomar de 2 em 2 horas? Não! Não! Eu já tô indo pra aí. Tchau.

- Já sei, já sei... – falei balançando a cabeça. Aquele telefonema tinha anulado minha carona. Sorri em compaixão, eu sabia o quanto Jake estava preocupado com o pai doente em casa, eu nunca iria segurá-lo por causa de uma carona.

- Desculpe... – ele sussurrou chateado.

- Não se preocupe Jake! – falei sorrindo. – Não vou morrer por voltar de ônibus.

- Eu sei... mas eu realmente queria te levar. – ele continuou desviando o olhar. Sorri ainda mais. Ele era mesmo um amor!

- Olha... – falei me aproximando. – Não se preocupe, sério. Eu vou ficar bem, você sabe disso. E se você quiser quando eu chegar eu te ligo, aliás, vou te ligar mesmo, porque também estou preocupada com o seu pai.

- Ah! Ele não estava tão ruim quando eu saí. Só que a Leah não ficou de olho o suficiente e ele, mesmo com esse problema de pressão, deixou ele comendo besteira... Cara, eu vou matar a Leah! – ele exclamou ficando irritado. Tive que rir. Matar a Leah não seria uma má idéia.

- Se quiser ajuda pra isso... – eu comentei e ele riu da minha expressão diabólica.

- Pode deixar, eu te chamo. – ele comentou pegando as chaves.

- Então, vou lá Jake, pegar o _busão_. – falei abraçando-o forte.

- Desculpe de novo. – continuou ele meio triste. – Amanhã eu juro que te levo pra casa. Não! Melhor, eu te trago e te levo de volta!

- Não precisa disso, Jake! – sorri. – Tchau então, e melhoras lá pro seu pai, viu?

Ele sorriu e entrou no carro, minutos depois vi o seu Honda Civic sumindo na estrada, enquanto meu braço, até então estendido dando adeus, caia lentamente. É... vida de pobre não é fácil... pensei, e comecei a caminhar até o ponto de ônibus.

Eu não sei o que há comigo, às vezes, sabe? Eu devo ser muito desequilibrada, porque quando estava caminhando até o ponto, meu pé conseguiu ficar preso em uma pedra no meio de um caminho todo liso (sem nenhuma outra pedra, só aquela!) e lá se foi meus livros, minha bolsa e claro, lá estava eu caindo que nem uma jaca madura. E pior, em cima de alguém, que serviu de amortecedor da minha catastrófica queda!

- Desculpa... – falei completamente envergonhada com tudo aquilo. – Realmente, me desculpa eu...

- Bella, você está bem? – perguntou uma voz extremamente familiar.

Eu juro que quis morrer! Não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo! Essa voz não poderia ser... Encarei um par de olhos muito verdes me olhando com uma expressão que variava entre a surpresa, a preocupada e a cômica. Definitivamente, eu quero morrer!

- Se continuar andando sem olhar aonde pisa, vai acabar se machucando feio. – ele comentou com um sorriso cínico. – E talvez eu não esteja por perto pra te salvar. – continuou deixando escapar um risinho.

Maldita sorte! Pensei, morrendo de raiva daquele sorriso lindo, extremamente sedutor e ao mesmo tempo humilhante. Deus deveria estar me castigando, porque exatamente quando eu decidi nunca mais encontrá-lo, ele insiste em aparecer na minha frente. Por que isso está acontecendo? Pensei, enquanto o via pegar meus livros e estendê-los para mim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Genteeee obrigada pelos reviews \o\ *-* Esse foi um cap. super curtinho, mas eu tava com tanta vontade de escrever que resolvi postar logo. O próximo talvez demore mais um pouquinho, por causa das provas. Final de semestre é uma loucura! Mas espero que gostem \o/**

**Não se esqueçam de comentar!**

**Bjs!**

Cap. 4

POV. Bella

Peguei meus livros rapidamente. Eu não sabia por que meu coração batia tão rápido perto daquele garoto, mas aquele olhar, aquele jeito, mesmo que eu soubesse que era debochado me fazia perder completamente o compasso, tanto que eu precisava, como agora, reenviar o comando de respirar, para que os meus pulmões não se ressentissem da falta de ar.

Respirei fundo antes de responder.

- Obrigada. – falei e me virei de costas. Se eu continuasse olhando para ele, provavelmente acabaria morrendo por falta de oxigênio.

- De nada, _de novo_. – Edward falou sublinhando bem o "de novo". Revirei meus olhos, suspirando.

- Obrigada, _de novo_. – corrigi e ele deu uma risada.

- Não sabia que você saía da faculdade a essa hora. – ele comentou tentando puxar assunto.

- Você nunca perguntou. – respondi num tom de queixa. – Não vi porque falar.

- Ah! Mas, você me falou muitas coisas na vez que nos conhecemos. – ele lembrou provocativo.

Olhei para Edward incrédula. Ele precisava ficar jogando na minha cara o tempo todo, que eu como uma tagarela, falei tudo o que eu fazia, simplesmente porque queria puxar assunto com ele? Resolvi ficar quieta. Não valia à pena responder. Virei o rosto, irritada. Nunca me arrependi tanto de falar com alguém na minha vida!

- Desculpe... – ele sussurrou mudando o tom. – Não quis ofender.

- Tudo bem, eu também me arrependo de ter falado com você naquele dia. – comentei me afastando.

Vi de relance sua expressão mudar para uma surpresa e algo que não entendi. Seria dor? Não, claro que não! Ele deveria estar querendo me irritar por algum motivo, talvez quisesse me encher para que eu soubesse o que era falar no ouvido de alguém sem ser convidada.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou cortando meus pensamentos.

- Por que, o quê?

- Por que você se arrependeu de falar comigo? – ele insistiu e eu me virei para encará-lo.

- Hã... porque você fica sempre jogando isso na minha cara...?- minha pergunta era mais uma resposta irônica do que uma pergunta.

- Sério, desculpe... não era isso... só que...

- Edward, falando sério. – interrompi. – Porque você de repente veio falar comigo?

- Você caiu em mim! Não fui falar com você! – ele se defendeu erguendo as mãos.

- É? Então, depois do obrigado, você não puxou conversa? – perguntei quase chocada. Ele não iria negar, né?

- Sim, mas...

- Então, fala sério, por quê? – emendei, não deixando-o concluir. – Sim, porque se você sempre vier com essa conversa de que eu falei um monte quando nos conhecemos e tal... Fique sabendo, que eu entendi que você não queria ser meu amigo, nem nada do gênero, e não falei com você. Não entendo o porquê de você continuar falando isso, ou melhor, falando comigo!

- Quem disse que não quero ser seu amigo? – ele perguntou.

- Acho que tá na sua cara. – respondi irritada.

- Agora, você sabe ler a expressão dos outros? – ele debochou.

- Não, só sou uma boa observadora.

- Pois saiba que essa observação está errada. – Edward falou por fim, como uma voz mais séria e baixa. – Eu quero ser seu amigo.

- Modo estranho de fazer amizades... – balbuciei.

- O seu também é! Afinal, por que você veio falar comigo naquele dia? – ele perguntou e eu me senti de repente encurralada.

O que eu iria responder? Ah! Você estava tão lindo lá que eu tive que falar com você! Péssimo! Ou, fiquei afim de você, queria te conhecer melhor. Horrível! Ou, não sei, estava sozinha, precisava falar com alguém... Não, essa também não vai colar. Mas, aliás, por que eu fui falar com ele? Sim, eu achei ele lindo, sim, eu fiquei afim dele, não, eu não precisava falar com ninguém, mas senti algo que me ligava a ele, e precisei falar _com ele._ Agora, dizer isso, estava fora de questão!

- Não sei... – respondi. Esperando que ele não perguntasse mais sobre isso.

- Então, eu também não sei porque quero falar com você agora! – ele rebateu e deu um sorriso torto. - Mas, naquele dia, não era porque não queria ser seu amigo... Eu expliquei...

- Sim, você estava de mau humor... – completei.

- É! E...

- Sei, eu fui a vítima... – completei de novo, vendo que sua expressão começava a ficar irritada.

- Se você sabe, por que, ainda fica na defensiva?

- Não fico na defensiva! – exclamei surpresa. – Você que já chega me provocando!

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Você parece uma criança sabia? – ele falou com ar de cansado.

- Digo o mesmo de você! – rebati e ficamos olhando um para a cara do outro, com um olhar provocativo. Quase pensei que iríamos mostrar a língua um para o outro, e acho que ele pensou o mesmo, porque nesse exato momento começamos a rir juntos.

- Bella, você é a melhor! – ele falou enxugando os olhos, enquanto literalmente chorava de rir.

- Eu? – falei incrédula. E ele riu mais ainda. De repente, aquele clima pesado tinha passado, o que me deixou aliviada. Eu não queria ficar discutindo o tempo todo. E o ônibus chegou, lotado como sempre. Suspirei. Odiava pegar aquele ônibus de tarde. Simplesmente não tinha lugar nem para se segurar, pior que lata de sardinha.

- Acho que agora vai ser dureza. Vamos lá pra trás, que é melhor – ele falou ficando na minha frente. Apenas balancei a cabeça concordando.

A porta se abriu e uma manada de búfalos começaram a invadir o ônibus, me separando de Edward. À medida que todos entravam, me sentia sendo levada como numa avalanche, e eu não sabia nem aonde iria parar, se continuasse assim. Então, de repente, senti uma mão me puxando. A mão dele. Enquanto passava entre a multidão dentro daquele coisa de lata e rodas, até chegar lá no fundo, onde tinha um espaço para deficientes físicos. Claro, que, também, aquele espaço estava cheio, mas havia um cantinho perto da janela que daria para ficar, praticamente sem se mexer. Foi onde ficamos.

Edward me colocou, não sei como encostada na janela, e ficou de frente para mim. O espaço era ínfimo, se fosse realmente considerado um espaço, e os solavancos muitos. Deixando-nos, praticamente, encostados um no outro. Respirei seu perfume e fechei os olhos, um pouco tonta. Que cheiro ele tinha! Um aroma doce, de hortelã e alguma coisa que eu não conseguia identificar. Senti seu hálito fresco perto da minha boca, e olhei para os seus olhos, fixos nos meus, quase me perdendo.

- Desculpa... – ele sussurrou perto de mais. – Mas não dá pra sair daqui. – ele comentou.

- É... eu sei... – foi tudo que consegui responder e ele sorriu. Que sorriso, meu Deus!

- Então, você é de qual período? – ele perguntou e eu tive que piscar pelo menos umas quatro vezes para entender.

- Ah! É... 3º...

- Eu tô no 4º. – ele comentou e acho que ia falar alguma outra coisa, mas o ônibus virou e ele caiu em cima de alguém. – Desculpa. – falou para a pessoa que derrubou. E eu ri. – Caraça, isso aqui ta difícil.

- Você nunca tinha vindo a essa hora? – perguntei contendo o riso.

- Não, exatamente. – Edward comentou fazendo uma careta. – Eu sempre volto de carona pra casa.

- Ah! Entendi. Eu também ia voltar hoje. Mas o Jake teve que resolver uns problemas. – falei pensativa.

- Jake... – ele repetiu com um tom de desagrado que eu não entendi. – Deve ser melhor voltar com o seu namorado do que num ônibus lotado...- continuou.

- Namorado? Eu e Jake? – perguntei quase chocada. O quê? – Não! – exclamei corando. – Não! Somos praticamente irmãos! Claro que não, de onde tirou isso?

Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu ficando sem graça.

- Não, eu achei... porque... sei lá. – ele riu e eu mordi o lábio. Como ele era lindo...

- E você, com quem volta? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Ah! Com a Tânia... – ele falou e meu sorriso murchou. Uma garota... Sabia que um cara lindo daquele deveria ter alguém.

- Namorada? – indaguei fingindo não me importar.

- É... – ele falou e meus olhos baixaram. – Mas não... – ele emendou rapidamente. – Não é mais! Terminamos já.

- Ah! – falei disfarçando o sorriso que começou a voltar, mas acho que não disfarcei o suficiente porque ele também sorriu olhando para mim.

Ia pergunta por que eles tinham terminado, mas me contive. Talvez ele não quisesse falar sobre isso, não sei. Melhor seria mudar de assunto, até para que ele não percebesse o quanto aquela notícia tinha, realmente me deixado feliz. Porém, quando pensei em falar, o ônibus deu uma guinada, e todos (e quando digo todos, é todos mesmo!) voaram de seus lugares. Fazendo com que Edward, à minha frente, caísse com tudo em cima de mim, e seus lábios se encontrassem com os meus, sem que nada os impedissem.

Arregalei meus olhos, no mesmo minuto, enquanto sentia sua boca na minha. Vi surpresa também em seus olhos, que começaram a se fechar, lentamente, e senti sua língua forçando a passagem entre os meus lábios. Não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Uma onda de eletricidade tomou todo o meu corpo, e minhas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas. Fechei os olhos também, sem saber se o que estava acontecendo era realmente real, mas resolvi me entregar ao momento. Nada mais importava, apenas aquele beijo.


End file.
